Heartless
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Riku dumped Roxas for not having a heart and just when he goes to his twin, Sora's place to get some comfort... Riku is there looking to take a somebody instead. What if a man takes Roxas to the darkness and shows him an escape? AkuRoku AxelxRoxas RokuAku


**Inspiration song is Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch. **

I don't know why it didn't work.

I think something was going on the whole time that stopped us from working out and then one day it just snapped. We broke down and I lost it telling you everything. This was probably the worst thing I could have ever done. I told you that I'm a nobody and that I love you more than anything. It was supposed to be sweet and maybe even romantic but somehow it really wasn't…

Or maybe it just couldn't be…

Because after I told you all of this you just left. Turning around you said it's over and made me rush to pick up all the pieces trying to make sure you didn't break me completely and totally in the process. I mean… with your long silver hair and kind voice that would tell me of your accomplishments and commend me on my own.

You were just always there for me ready to pick up the pieces if something went wrong and there to protect me when something went right. Riku… I guess it's too late to bring you back to me right? After everything I guess you're just into somebodies like you and Sora. You'll be running after him now right?

I walked quickly through the rain to my brother's apartment knowing I need a place to crash for a bit and try to find out what exactly went wrong. After everything I guess it's only natural that I would need my twin to keep me alive. There's only so much I can take before I have to spill my guts to someone and end all the pain.

"Sora?" I called feeling the rain drip down my cheeks and into my eyes doing its best to clean them up. Sometimes the saddest weather can be your best friend. I knocked once and then heard something I hadn't expected to. It was Riku's voice. Taking a step back I almost slipped but was able to catch myself on the bars behind me. My twin opened the door fully dressed looking at me curiously. "Riku's here?" I asked softly making him nod with a careless smile and a shrug.

"Yeah turned out that secret boyfriend of his messed up and now they've broken up. Are you having problems with your relationship too? It seems like everyone has secret boyfriends right now." My twin laughed making me turn around.

"Yeah he dumped me today. I gotta go. Catch ya later." I said softly and left. I could hear Sora call after me but I ignored him knowing this is too awkward. I knew he would go crawling to my brother but I guess it hurts seeing it happen after just a couple hours. He couldn't even mourn for a _day_.

Just one single day!

The rain fell down harder than before and stung my flesh with each drop. I decided to just walk toward the darker part of town, somebodies don't go out this far, it's too dangerous. I'd be safer here emotionally then anywhere near my place or my brothers. Physically… well who cares about your body when your heart's been shattered…

Do I even have a heart?

"Hey sexy, want a friend?" A voice asked smoothly from behind me. It was a guy which means it must be obvious I'm gay. I turned around and was stunned to see fantastic red hair and light green eyes. The man looked me over, he's incredibly tall compared to my girl height I'll probably have for the rest of my life. The lean man scanned my body then licked his lips holding out his hand. "I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

I looked at his sly smile and outstretched hand then took it, only to be pulled closer to him. The mysterious man was looking deep into my eyes as though searching for something. "You're a nobody like me." He whispered softly then smirked and kissed me on the lips. I blinked in surprise but kissed back knowing I'm too depressed and angry to deny myself something that could possibly become a comfort.

"My name is Roxas." I said softly and watched as he intertwined his hand in mine then began to lead me somewhere. I watched in awe as his soft green eyes became a green fire that had too much passion and obsession to be healthy but enough to where it interested me. I want to stay and find out what this guy is all about. He's an interesting man… one who could take me away.

"Are you tired of hanging out with somebodies?" He asked not looking back at me once. I stared and began to get scared. What if he does take me away? What about Sora and Riku? What about the life I was starting to build here and my parents?

What if I just don't care about any of that stuff?

I don't think I have and I doubt I ever will. It never seemed like I have a heart anyway. That's part of the reason why Riku broke up with me, only because I can't love him the way he expects me to. Will Axel understand that or will he throw me away too? Staring at the fiery man before me I decided that I just don't care at this point.

"I'm done with it." I informed him with a look of determination and a strong voice. I'm ready to move on with my life and if Axel can help me then take me away and leave me in hell. I'll be fine with you and you alone.

"Let's run away together to a place where nobodies rule the world and somebodies are the dirt." Axel grinned looking back at me to judge my expression. I nodded with a small smile then watched as darkness opened up before him and soon… we were walking through it and into a world where only the people with no heats matter… the others are just victims of fate.


End file.
